


soft

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [13]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: TK wants something to numb the pain.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: July OTP Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Kudos: 48





	soft

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13: ice cold drink
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

Sure, drugs had been TK’s crutch, but sometimes, especially after a fatal loss on a call, he could go for an ice cold drink. His hands shake and his body feels jittery. His mind can only go to the darkness, unable to think of anything except running far away with some sort of mind numbing agent.

Suddenly, TK feels warm arms encircle him. Clothed arms. While he’s in the shower at the station.

“What the…” TK starts, but he recognizes that voice whispering soft terms of endearment. 

He wilts into them, not even caring who’s around, because Carlos is _here_.


End file.
